


Strangers

by Libennly



Category: Monster Factory - Polygon (Web Series), The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aliens, Crack, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libennly/pseuds/Libennly
Summary: "Jaa'm," they croak again, almost sobbing.Minerva meets a strange creature on a new plane.
Relationships: Minerva & Jaa'm
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Strangers

She's been travelling for weeks now, jumping in and out of planar systems as quick as her devices can recharge. Her clothes are caked in a fine layer of mud that crackles with every movement, something she had acquired a few days ago and hadn't had the time to clear off. She thinks that if she did have hair, it would be looking more like a bird's nest than anything. 

The plane she found herself on now is far from the destination she had been hoping for. Strange beasts roam this land, clawing and squawking and shrieking. Some walk with grotesquely elongated limbs, laying each foot in front of the other in what looks like an insane frenzy, and others are cursed with no limbs at all, merely a vibrating ball of flesh and a mouth, that travels stubbornly through the undergrowth. 

The climate was warm, though not adverse to the slight fall of rain here and then. Strange trees and and plants populate the grassy fields. Many of them look like hallucinations, with wonderland-ish like proportions and bright neon leaves. Those are the pleasant ones. Other than the beasts, she is alone on this world. Unless she counts the voices from up above, that never seem to say distinct words but have been murmuring and laughing to themselves, two voices feeding off each other and growing in their merriment. 

She sits on a rock, now, her dirtied robes hiked up around her knees. The rock, she found to her surprise, was surprisingly comfortable, with a strange texture of sponge instead of natural rock. She sits not too far away from another camp of 'animals', if one could call them such. They waddle around on four legs, with bulbous heads and disturbingly human features. A backpack adorns each back, each one smelling suspiciously like apples and oozing out a sweet looking sauce. One of them venture near her rock, opening it's lips to let out a cringe-inducing squawk. 

A stifled laugh rings out from the heavens and her eyebrow twitches as the beast came closer. So much pain is entrapped in those blank eyes, it's every movement a cry for help. Her hand moves on it's own, shakily reaching out in front of her. Again, the creature squawks before placing their fleshy round head under her sweaty and dirtied hand. 

"Jaa'm" speaks the creature in a deep monotone, their voice catching and crackling in their dry throat. She close her eyes and traces her thumb lightly over their forehead and the beast leans into her touch. She feels a sparkling connection with this god-forsaken animal, despite the fact that she likely will be gone the next day. Glassy tears wells up in their dark eyes, spilling over the edge.

"Jaa'm," they croak again, almost sobbing. The voices of the skies are almost sobbing as well, though their sobbing is of an entirely different nature. Spluttering laughs echo through the trees, mocking her new friend. 

Minerva sighs and pats the creature again lightly, before sitting up to stretch her limbs. The Gods have funny jokes, she thinks, and we are always the butt.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, but there has to be something to say about how fancy my words are for such a dumb thing. 
> 
> Tumblr: @libennly
> 
> I've been playing the Sims all day with my siblings (it's around 5pm for me) so I was able to write this out between turns. Hope you all enjoyed!! 😁😁


End file.
